Relatively large, bulky and/or heavy products pose a particular set of problems from the standpoint of achieving proper display of such products in a manner rendering the product readily accessible to the consumer, and such that the supply of the products in the display can be effectively replenished. For example, the point-of-sale arrangement of automotive batteries is typical of these problems. As sales are made, the remaining batteries should be readily accessible to the consumer from the display. In addition, replenishing the supply of batteries should not only be relatively simple but also achieved in a manner that insures that the batteries that have been on display for the longest period of time are the products accessible for the next sale. That is, the batteries are sold on a first in, first out basis.